1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording head controlling apparatus, a recording head, a recording apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image forming apparatus including a plurality of recording heads for discharging ink droplets from a plurality of nozzles. A plurality of wirings has been provided in the recording head in order to transmit various signals to respective piezoelectric elements provided corresponding to the nozzles. For this reason, there has been a case where complication of the wirings becomes a problem. Therefore, a method has been known in which a clock signal is superimposed on an image signal and the superimposed signal is serially transferred to the recording head (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-78874). The wiring is simplified by superimposing the clock signal on the image signal and serially transferring the superimposed signal to the recording head in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-78874.
However, at the time of generating a serial signal in which the image signal and the clock signal are superimposed and restoring the image signal and the clock signal from the serial signal, a gap of timing of several clock cycles may occur. Therefore, there has been a case where it has been difficult to synchronize the restored image signal and a driving waveform which is separately supplied and image quality is deteriorated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a recording head controlling apparatus, a recording head, a recording apparatus, and an image forming apparatus which can improve image quality.